


My daydream journal

by cassenon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daydreaming, F/F, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Paracosm, Writing, paras - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassenon/pseuds/cassenon
Summary: my way to control my MaDD (Maladaptive Daydreaming Disorder) feel free to use my ideas for your daydreams as well.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. a little note

**Author's Note:**

> i recommend anyone to do at least a little research on what maladaptive daydreaming disorder is before reading on. but other than that, this is just my little journal about my paras & paracosms.

Just a little backstory of me.

So ever since I was little, I would dance/pace around my room of songs and specific action scenes from movies or TV shows. Of course, I never questioned it since you know, I was kid and it's pretty normal for them to have imaginary worlds and friends. Now that I'm in highschool and STILL doing it, that's when it started concerning me. I would now start making facial expressions when talking to myself, (well to me I was chatting with one of my paras/characters) making hand gestures, and my pacing is so frequent to the point that most of my socks now have holes in them. So obviously, I started looking up what was wrong with me until I finally found a person talking about their experience with their maladaptive daydreaming. Not going to lie...

It made me happy cry. I generally thought I was the only one having this sort of problem and so, here I am.

I'm now working on myself to control my MaDD since it's affecting my schoolwork and I was advised by my counselor & my therapist to take some sort of hobby to write, draw, or tell about my daydreams. So, now I'm writing about my daydreams to you. Hope you enjoy.


	2. Night in the Museum

Basically in this paracosm there's a bunch of people who want to find this 'treasure' in an abandoned museum and the next thing you know, everyone is now trapped in this museum. It's now every man for himself to escape and survive in this place. Oh, did I mention that there's a chance the people might die in this museum which is why it was abandoned in the first place? So now, we move onto the characters a.k.a. my paras. 

There's Amber, Serena, Pax, Simon, and Tanji. My brain will definitely will add more paras in the future, but for now this is all I got. 

One of the scenarios I always daydream about is when are all of them are in a certain area in the museum where their worst fears are come to life. Now Amber and Tanji are stuck together in this very tall, but tiny white room. Tanji starts to panic since he's claustrophobic and starts kicking/banging on the steel doors while Amber is wondering what her fear was while also making fun of Tanji's fear. That's when she realize in order for them to escape this room both of them have to work together to climb up the wall which she then realizes.... oh. Heights. Then they both try to push their fears aside by talking to each other while climbing the wall and getting to know each other since both of them didn't get along in the first place. 

And.... that's all I got so far since that's when my brother was knocking on the door of my room to go eat.


	3. Card Court: Paracosm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my paracosms that I had for the longest time. This paracosm has A LOT of info, so get comfy.

So in this paracosm, everyone is born with a mark from a suit of a deck of cards. The suit describes what you do while your rank, such as the King and Ace, is your social status. Not happy about your current rank/suit? No problem! All you have to do is train/learn a specific ability based on what suit/rank you want to be. Let me explain:

Social status in Card Court goes like this:

 _ **Aces**_ \- Are the highest rank and are in charge of the court of their suits

 _ **Kings/Queens**_ \- Are next in line for Aces if a specific Ace retires or passes, etc.

 _ **Jacks**_ \- Are the apprentices of the Kings and Queens, are also next in line for the Kings/Queens if they raise their rank

 _ **10-3 ranks**_ : Are all citizens, but most 10s are training to become a Jack

 _ **2**_ \- Basically criminals or people that took advantage of their ranks

Now onto the suits, each suit has an unique ability and if someone wants to be a specific suit they have focus on one of the abilities.

 _ **Spade**_ : There's only about 8% of people that have a chance to be born with a spade mark, and are the most highest among the suits since they are known for intelligence and their holographic powers. They can create anything they want, but depending on the rank of the spade, their holograms lasting can differ. For example a spade owner having a rank of 3 can only hold their hologram for about 3-5 minutes while the Ace of Spades can hold their holograms for 1-4 hours. Now although this isn't required for EVERY spade sometimes it's recommended to wear these special gloves in order to control their holograms and have it more stable. If other suits try to use these gloves, their holograms will come out as unstable and wonky. 

_**Heart**_ : 12% of people are born with a heart mark and have magical abilities. From combat to defense, hearts are able to do it as long as they have their staff with them. It is unknown if hearts are able to do their magic abilities without their staff, however for now, no evidence has shown to do so. The only magical ability that hearts cannot do is healing magic since their suit isn't powerful enough to do so even with a lot of training/learning. Depending on their rank, their spells differ on how powerful it is.

 _ **Diamond**_ : Now for the diamond suit, 22% of people are born with it. Diamonds are the strongest out of all the suits and have a lot more endurance compared to others, but this does NOT mean they are invincible, it simply means they can stand their ground a little longer. Although it may seems concerning, diamonds know a lot about weapons. Daggers, whips, swords, you name it, they got it or know a lot about it.

 **Club** : Clubs are the most common suit since there's a high 46% chance of being born with it. They are the most agile and quick suits, they are also the suits that have the ability to heal themselves and/or others. However, they can only heal so much. Scratches? Peace of cake! Bruises? No sweat! Broken bone? Could take a while, but it's possible. A bullet to the heart? Sorry, there isn't much they can do.... Overall, clubs may be common, they're quite unique.

Now a big info, the people may raise and downgrade their rank, BUT the suits CANNOT be downgraded. For example, the Ace of diamonds wants to retire. Once they retire their rank is now a 3. However, they are still an diamond and still have their abilities. They are just no longer an Ace, plain and simple.

I have quite a lot of paras in this one. 14 to be exact, but I'll probably give a part 2 of this later. For now, I'm just giving you the info how the people are in this paracosm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any questions about this paracosm? I'll answer them!


End file.
